Fragment
by knight of avlee
Summary: a telepath named Fragment has been trying to reach magneto. after months of he recives an email saying simply Orlando Stanford and a date
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or their world, Blaze belongs to Lamby, Ilehana belongs to Corrinth, and I do own all other OCs.

A/N: My first X-Men Movie fan fiction, set immediately after Lamby's Darkest Hearts and using the Lamby/Corrinth shared timeline. All reviews very much appreciated, and I apologise in advance for typos/grammar mistakes/spelling mistakes/getting carried away with sports cars or any thing else! Enjoy.

01

A noisy airport. A noisy American airport. A tall man in a long black coat and short brown hair stepped out of the arrivals lounge and began his search for the shape changer. Some poor excuse for music spilled out of loud speakers like molten rock. He sat down nonchalantly at the predetermined restaurant and waited. He was early so he reached into his coat and put earphones into his ears and pressed play on his I-pod. The first time that the waiter asked what he would like he waved him away. By the time he was on his third drink a blond woman sat at his table, opposite him. She placed her purse on the table open revealing a picture of a young teenage boy. A quick mental probe revealed that which he was sure of.

"Mystique"

"Very observant. But to business. How much is this boy worth to you?" Mystique asked putting away again the picture of the teenaged boy.

"Nothing, not until I personally verify his powers."

"I thought as much. If you will come with me I have a car waiting outside."

"So at last I am getting somewhere! So your the shape changer of Magneto's" the telepath known as Fragment said as he and Mystique they left the airport and into the sun. A young man, _thud, _afiremutant named John opened a rear car door for them. The car was defiantly an American make judging by the size of it, John got in the front and they slid away from the airport.

"Pyro, take us to Magneto."

"I need to make a phone call, you will have to bare with me." Fragment proceeded to dial a number into an expensive mobile. "Yes, this is Fragment I want my car transported to Orlando." he spoke into the phone before hanging up.

"How did you know?" demanded Mystique. Fragment just lifted his fingers to his temple and tapped two of them once. "A telepath."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We may have trouble," Xavier announced to Cyclops, Logan and Ilehana as he entered the war room "Cerebro just detected Mystique talking to a psychic mutant that I believe Magneto may be trying to recruit"

"Where are they?" Scott asked, "We'll go and stop them."

"No, wait, I'll follow them using Cerebro as soon as I get back. That way I might be able to find Magneto as well. Ilehana, could you keep an eye on them for me?" Xavier replied "But now I must go to Belladonna's trial. Scott you will take my classes for me, other than that I will be back next Monday."

Scott looked pleadingly at Ilehana, knowing full well he struggled with physics.

"There are lesson plans in my office. Don't worry its only one week, you'll be fine" Xavier announced as he left, picking up on Scott's worry. Scott was not comforted.


	2. Fargment 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or their world, Blaze belongs to Lamby, Ilehana belongs to Corrinth, and I do own all other OCs.

02

"Sir, can you help me with this progressive wave question?"

Scott still couldn't do physics even with the highly detailed lesson plans that Xavier left for him. He had spent three hours going through them with Vixen and Storm and he still didn't understand them.

"Sir, did you hear me?"

Cyclops just sat looking at the notes on progressive waves trying to make some sense from the diagrams.

"Has he gone deaf? SIR!"

"What? Oh, class dismissed." Scott said not quite sure what the question was. The pupils were old enough to take advantage of finishing early and leave with out a backwards glance and it wasn't until Cyclops left the room five minutes later he realised his mistake. Too late to do anything about it he went to the staff room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you Cherie, maybe you let Gambit take you out for dinner." Gambit said to the waitress who had brought him his drink. She smiled but shook her head and walked off leavening Gambit alone, if you could be on a crowded beach in Barbados. Gambit lay on the beach and wondered what had happened to Blaze, and more importantly why he ended up thinking of her when ever he looked at another woman that way. Gambit sipped his drink. At least he didn't feel guilty for drinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, I am Mr Jones. I believe that you have my car." Fragment said to a man at the warehouse in Orlando where his car had been delivered to.

"Yes sir. Just come this way please, and then you can pay and get on your way. It will be 600 for the storage and 1500 for the transport." The man said as he passed Fragment the keys. Fragment raised one hand to his temple and the man crumpled to the ground.

"I don't think I pay if it's the same to you."

He placed the key into a lock and the garage door swung open with a screech. Inside the warehouse was a car, a sky blue car, a convertible sky blue jaguar with left hand drive. Fragment vaulted over the side door and the engine started with a roar. He patted the dashboard fondly and sped away. He said he'd meet Mystique in 15 minutes so he raced his car down the interstate at 180 miles an hour. He swerved to the right to avoid a pick up truck and put his foot down. The needle on the speedo turned up towards 210 miles per hour as he shot passed the pick up.


End file.
